


The Envelope

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anxiety, Hope, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohtori's evening might turn out better than he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ohtori had always liked the opera, but never as much as this night.

Shishido was watching the stage, lips slightly parted. His hand rested on Ohtori’s arm. It warmed him far beyond his sleeve.

Ohtori dared not tell him how much he enjoyed this closeness and Shishido’s ever growing openness towards him. Though he could still cut and lash others with his tongue, Shishido had long since started showing his softer side when it came to Ohtori. It made him feel special and terribly happy.

Just a few weeks and Shishido would start at university. The fear that they would grow apart almost choked Ohtori, but he told himself that he should enjoy the time they had left. He should have good hope, for they had been apart for a year when Shishido had entered high school and that had not driven a distance between them.

The soprano had seized singing, but Ohtori only noticed when Shishido took away his hand to clap.

"You enjoyed it then?"

Shishido nodded. “I never thought I would.”

Smiling, Ohtori joined in with applause. Shishido had only started coming along to operas and concerts for his. That he actually started _liking_ them, made them even better.

He felt his gaze, so he turned to face him. “Is something the matter?”

"Nothing." Shishido focused on the stage again. He seemed nervous all of a sudden.

Worried, Ohtori was about to say something, when they spotted Yanagi Renji in the audience below.

The data-master gave them a nod and stood up to leave.

On the balcony opposite theirs sat the rest of their team. Shishido had managed to exchange their tickets with that of two old ladies, so they could watch in peace. Atobe frowned at them and Oshitari sent him one of those knowing smiles that Ohtori hated, but the others paid no attention to them.

"I wish we could change hotels as well," Shishido said.

Ohtori shrugged. The tickets had been a gift from their school to the regulars for having done so much to further the sport at their school. It would be rude to complain.

"It would be rude to say anything though, huh?" Shishido said and smiled when Ohtori’s eyes widened. "Do I know you a little?"

He just nodded, for a moment robbed of any idea of what to say.

That hand was on his arm again. “Choutarou.”

"Yes?"

"I hope you will never hate me."

He gasped. “I would never!”

Shishido smiled a little sadly and stood up. “We’ll see soon enough.”

Watching him go, Ohtori tensed up. There was definitely something going on. Had Shishido done something bad?

Whatever it was. He would forgive Shishido, he was sure about that. He followed Shishido to the wardrobe.

Or perhaps Shishido knew about his true feelings and planned on rejecting him soon? But why then would he sit so close to him during the performance? That would just be cruel, wouldn’t it?

Shishido handed him his coat without meeting his eyes. Their team mates approached. The last thing Ohtori wanted to do was getting into this while they were there. Anxiety settled on him and he could not wait to speak to Shishido alone.

Everyone talked as they headed back to the hotel, even Kabaji whispered a few words to Atobe. Yet, Shishido was quiet.. They did not walk together now; Jirou, Mukahi and Oshitari were between them.

Twice Ohtori glanced over. Shishido watched the street and did not look up.

The hotel had first been established at the beginning of the twentieth century, yet had every comfort. Oshitari’s aunt worked in close partnership with the owner. This gave him reason to be extra smug and he told them the same story about its foundation as he did when they had left their luggage earlier.

A few couches had been put out in a private room. Ohtori barely noticed what drink they gave him as he sat on a comfortable sofa. The owner spoke a few words of welcome and then bantered with Oshitari and Atobe.

Jirou fell asleep with his face against Mukahi’s shoulder and Hiyoshi occasionally showed Ohtori something witty his girlfriend had texted him.

Keenly aware of Shishido, Ohtori saw him get up and walk over towards where he was.

"Will you go sleep soon?"

"Yes," Ohtori said. "I’ll go after saying goodbye to Miyasato-san."

"I’m going now."

"Good night."

Shishido paused, before turning away. “And you.”

A few minutes later, Ohtori was about to get up, when Mukahi shook his head. “We’ll have to get Jirou in bed first.”

"Wake him."

"I tried! He’s out cold."

Ohtori supressed a sigh. Normally Kabaji carried the sleepy boy when necessary, but he was enjoying the conversation. This did not happen a lot, so Ohtori decided not to disturb him. Mukahi helped putting Jirou up. This did wake him however, just long enough for Ohtori to lead him to his room and onto his bed.

When he turned back into the hallway, he found Mukahi and Oshitari there.

“Why don’t you come to my room for a bit?” the shorter boy said.

Ohtori arched an eyebrow. They were up to something. As a naive middle schooler, he had allowed to let these two get him in trouble before. He also knew that direct refusal would cause waves of whining and ‘reasonable’ arguments, by Mukahi and Oshitari respectively.

So he smiled. “I need to talk to Atobe-san first.”

Mukahi shrugged. “Hurry then.”

Ohtori hoped they would have forgotten about him by the time they had started whatever it was they planned doing. It did force him to go back to the reception area, though.

Their host had gotten a pack of cards and they were all watching him do a few tricks. If Ohtori had not been so worried about Shishido, he would probably have enjoyed them. As it was, he just sat at the edge of their little group and stared at Miyasato’s fast hands.

"Would you oblige me by teaching me?" Atobe asked.

Ohtori quickly stood up. “I am rather tired. I thank you very much for your hospitality.”

The kindly old man nodded at him. “That is no bother at all, Oshitari-kun.”

He just smiled, did not correct him and headed for the stairs. His room was all the way on the top floor. He felt a pang just passing Shishido’s floor.

A text arrived as he fumbled for his key and he smiled at the picture his sister had sent him. She was becoming quite the talented artist.

It was perhaps because of this that he did not notice the brown envelope at first. Oblivious, he stepped on it, took off his shoes and turned on the light. Only when he sat down on his bed, did he spot it.

Curious, he walked over and then hurried when he recognized the Shishido letterhead.

His heart beating fast, he opened it with care. He peeked in. Enclosed was not just a letter, but three photos as well.

Apprehensive, with lots of possible scenarios flashing through his mind, Ohtori took out the first one.


	2. Chapter 2

Shishido lay on a beach, sunset behind him. Covered only by a towel that slid down to the side, he stared in the distance. 

A surge of heat ran through Ohtori. He fumbled for the next photo, dropped it and picked it up.

Wearing nothing but a black shirt, one that he had borrowed from Ohtori on New Year’s Day and never given back, Shishido knelt on silky red sheets. He looked down demurely, but there was something inviting in his pose and all the exposed skin. 

Ohtori gasped when he saw the last picture. Naked, Shishido glanced back over his shoulder at the camera, eyes lidded and lips parted. 

Just these pictures made Ohtori hard. His fingers trembled. If Shishido would walk in now, he would throw him on the bed and fuck him senseless.

So he dropped the envelope on his bed, ran to the sink, splashed water in his face and made himself calm down a notch.

"It might be a joke," he said aloud. "Mukahi and Oshitari, they might have…"

He remembered the letter.

Grabbing the paper, he unfolded it and read.

_I hope these pictures pleased. They were taken especially for you._

_If you do not return the depth of my feelings, say nothing and we will be as before. It would pain me, but I would still want to be your friend. Do not turn from me, Choutarou._

_If, however, you love me as I love you, come to my room. Kiss me where you like and let us be as one._

Ohtori took a deep breath, and another. The first line had been enough to undo him, but all the others had stewed up emotions beyond even his own understanding. If this was a joke, he would sink to the ground and not get up for a long time.

Yet, it was Shishido’s handwriting…

With a start he remembered that Shishido had thought he had gone upstairs about an hour ago. All that time he had been waiting and losing hope. The letter dropped to his bed, his legs started to move. Ohtori took his key, shut the door behind him and ran downstairs on his socks.

Shishido’s door had not entirely closed. With a pang of guilt, Ohtori realized he had left it so for him. He pushed it open and stepped in.

Only the small light on the nightstand was on. For a terrible moment, Ohtori thought he had left, but he then saw the figure at the window.

Shishido turned. Gone was any pretence at toughness. He looked as if he had just gone through hell.

"I thought you wouldn’t come."

The rawness in his voice took away any last doubt that this might be a cruel joke. Ohtori ran towards him. Shishido gasped when he picked him up and carried him to the bed.

He laid him down gently. Shishido breathed fast, still not entirely sure what was going on.

"Anywhere?"

Shishido gasped. “What?”

"I can kiss you anywhere I like?"

And then Shishido’s tension left him. A smile of pure relief appeared as he pulled Ohtori closer.

"Yes."

"Everywhere then."

Ohtori leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose, his lips and just behind his ear. He undid the buttons of his shirt and moved his lips over his neck, trailing down to his chest.

It was fascinating how Shishido’s nipples hardened even though he hadn’t touched them yet.

So he tasted them, loving the feel of them between his lips. Hands twisting the sheets, Shishido moaned. He arched his back, wanting more already.

Ohtori’s hands hesitated.

“Choutarou, hurry.”

Unzipping his trousers, Ohtori was delighted to find he was as hard as he was.

Shishido raised his hips, letting him slide the fabric down his thighs. He kissed those too, feeling the strength of them beneath the smooth skin.

Between his legs, Ohtori remembered how he had dreamt of this and swallowed back his emotions.

"Are you okay?" Shishido asked, concerned.

"Yes… I think so."

"Only do what you really want to." Shishido smiled in his reassuring, senpai-like way. “Tell me if it goes too far.”

“I will.”

He did not admit that he was bursting with suppressed lust. Having Shishido willing and half-naked in his arms was something he could only have hoped for just half an hour ago. Unless Shishido wanted to stop, Ohtori had no intention of withdrawing.

To show something of this, Ohtori leaned down for their first kiss. It felt nice to have Shishido’s tongue caressing his own, made him feel even more like he was dreaming. He sighed into it, wanting more.

Shishido broke away first, but only to look up at him with the same happiness that Ohtori felt.

"I was afraid you would become distant from me."

"Of course not! Even if I had not liked you…like this, I would still have come up to talk to you. But that’s not even a…I mean… I’ve liked you for so long, Shishido-san."

Relieved, Shishido pulled him closer and they just held onto each other for a moment.

"You can call me by my first name now, I think," he whispered. "Or Ryou-san, if you must."

“Ryou…” It made Ohtori blush even more than at what they had been doing.

Shishido laughed, a sound that Ohtori was familiar with, but had never felt so close. “Whatever did I do to deserve such a respectful kouhai?”

“You helped me so much, don’t say…”

Lips against his again, Shishido silenced him. His legs came around Ohtori’s hips, and the sudden friction between them made them both moan. Acting on instinct, Ohtori had flipped him over, turning him on his stomach.

Shishido looked back, tried to say something, but Ohtori pulled up his hips and reached for his erection. Words got lost in moans as big hands stroked through his underwear. Eager, impatient, Shishido pulled at the facric.

Ohtori’s eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Naked, panting, Shishido raised his ass for him.

“Do it, Choutarou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Ohtori and Shishido make love for the first time

**Author's Note:**

>  **Next time:**  
>  Ohtori acts after seeing what Shishido sent him.


End file.
